The sphenopalatine ganglion (SPG) is a collection (or bundle) of nerves that is located in a bony cavity within an individual's skull. The cavity is called the pterygopalatine fossa (or sphenopalatine fossa). There is an SPG and corresponding sphenopalatine fossa located on each side of the skull.
The SPG and sphenopalatine fossa are accessible via an individual's nasal cavity. Individuals who suffer from pain associated with headaches and/or facial aches may elect to undergo a procedure referred to as a sphenopalatine ganglion block, which is a procedure that includes the application of a medication, such as anesthetic, by a trained professional to the SPG. Some of the conventional techniques for performing a sphenopalatine ganglion block procedure, however, are unpleasant to the individual. For example, upon application of the medication to the SPG, a large majority of the medication may flow down the individual's throat. Additionally, the medication is typically distasteful, which further exacerbates the unpleasantness. Furthermore, typical devices used to perform a sphenopalatine ganglion block procedure may not have the ability to accurately locate the SPG without the use of large external imaging systems, such as x-ray systems.